Mommy To Be!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: A Secrets, Love, & Lies One Shot. Rose is all of the sudden sick, and goes to the infirmary to find out she's pregnant. The thing is, she's pregnant with another dhampirs baby. The man that left her. Dimitri Belikov.


I woke up that morning feeling like complete shit. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but I felt horrible. My stomach was killing me, and I felt so off. I rolled out of bed, and started getting ready for school. Two weeks left. Two weeks till graduation and Liss and I would be the hell out of this place. The place that held so many memories of me and Dimitri. I started getting ready when there was a knock on my door, I went to the door to find Liss. She smiled.

"Goodmorning." She said.

"Morning." I croaked.

"You look like you don't feel good." The moment the words were out of her mouth, the feeling hit me. I turned and ran, straight into the bathroom, and hit my knee's in front of the toilet. The moment I hit my knee's that contents of my stomach came up, and I heaved them up into the toilet. Liss was in the door way.

"Rose." She said. She pulled my hair back out of the way, and held it. I just continued heaving into the toilet. When I was finally able to breath, and open my mouth without puking again, I looked up at Liss.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I shrugged, and wiped the tears off my face.

"I don't know." I said.

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary." I shook my head.

"I don't want to go there."

"Rose, its obvious something's wrong with you." She said.

"I'm fine. Just a stomach bug."

"Rose, you know dhampirs rarely get sick." She said.

"Maybe this is just one of those times." I told her.

"ROSE!" She snapped.

"Fine." I groaned. I got up, and threw my hair up in a quick pony tail. Liss dragged me down to the infirmary where the little red-headed nurse came in, and smiled.

"Ms. Hathaway, so nice to see you again."

"You too." I told her.

"Come on in." She said, holding the door open. I nodded, and followed her into the room. I jumped up on the table, and looked at her.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I've just felt really bad the past few days. I've felt off. My heads been killing me. This morning, I woke up, and puked. I'm not sure what's wrong with me." I told her. She stared at me for a second.

"Have your eating habits changed any?" She asked.

"I've always ate a lot." I told her.

"Have you been sexually active?" She asked. My jaw hit the floor.

"No.." I screeched. "I mean… I am, yeah.. But-." I cut myself off.

"But what?" She asked.

"The only person I had sex with was a dhampir." I told her. She stared at me for a second. It looked almost like she didn't believe me. She walked over to the counter, and opened a drawer, pulling out a box. It was pregnancy test.

"I told you… He was a dhampir. I can't get pregnant by a dhampir." I snapped back at her.

"If that's the case, then it wont hurt to take it." She said, motioning to the bathroom. I sighed.

"Whatever. This is going to be a waste of my time." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom. I read the instructions and followed them. I then sat, and waited. Blue line negative, red line positive. I watched as the line started to show up on the little screen. The moment the color came into view, my jaw hit the floor. Red.

"No." I murmured. I just sat there, staring down at the line. I wasn't seeing this right. This was impossible. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again. Still red. I shook the little stick and looked again. Still red.

"There's no way." I said. I busted out the door.

"Give me another one." I snapped. She gave me a strange look. She probably thought I'd lost it. I was honestly on the brink of it.

"Another test. Give me one." I growled at her. She opened the drawer, and threw me another one. I slammed the bathroom door behind me, and started the process all over again, making sure that I followed the instructions perfectly. I then stood there, and waited once again.

"Blue, blue, blue. Please, God… Blue." I begged. I closed my eyes. I didn't really believe in God, but I was praying to him right now. When I opened my eyes, the line was red.

"Fuck." I cried. I punched a hole into the bathroom wall, cutting up my hand pretty bad. I then slid to the floor. This was impossible. I was a dhampir. He was a dhampir. I was positive. There wasn't any way possible. I couldn't be pregnant. These things were wrong. I picked up the box and read: _99.9% accurate. _I shook my head and threw the box across the little bathroom. I heard a knock on the door, but didn't move. I was in shock. I wasn't sure how to do anything. I was pregnant. That wasn't even the bad part. I was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's baby. The one that left me. My baby would have no father. A sob escaped my chest, and the door opened. I looked up to find Liss. She was by my side at once.

"Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" Liss asked. I picked up the two tests off the floor and handed them to her. She looked down at them, and her eyes went wide.

"Rose, when-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear her question. I picked myself slowly up off the floor, and ran out.

"Rose, wait-" I heard. I didn't wait. I started running. I wasn't sure where I was running too until I found myself standing in front of the cabin's front door. I looked down at my stomach, and placed my hands over it. There was a person, a baby growing inside me. A little Dimitri Belikov was inside me. I was eighteen years old, and I was going to be a mother. The more things fell into place, the more tears streaming down my face. I opened the door, and walked inside. I sat down on the bed, and stared down at the floor. I was pregnant, with Dimitri Belikov's baby. The man that had sex with me, and disappeared back to Russia. The man I loved more than anything in the world, left me, and didn't just leave me, he left me with a baby. I shook my head. I wasn't sure how to comprehend all of this. I was pregnant. I was about to graduate. I had trials soon. I would have to go through trials with a baby. What if my baby got hurt? God, listen to me. I was already starting to sound all motherly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Rose?" I heard. It was Liss.

"Come in." I whispered. She opened the door, and stepping inside, closing the door behind her. She took in my tear streaked face, and my hand over my stomach.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"I don't know. Lissa, it was a dhampir. I had sex with a dhampir. I cant be pregnant. Its impossible." I sniffed, and wiped the tears from my face.

"Was it… was it Dimitri?" She asked. I looked up, and met her eyes once, and looked back down.

"Oh God, Rose." She said. She wrapped her arms around me, and I buried my head in her collar bone.

"Lissa, what am I going to do?" I murmured.

"We're going to get through this." She assured me.

"I don't know how."

"You could always-" I knew where she was going. She was about to say I could have an abortion but I would never. Period. I would never do that. The baby inside me was mine. I wasn't going to kill it just because at this moment, it was an inconvenience. It was mine.

"No. I wont." I said, sternly. She nodded.

"Then, we'll make it through this." She assured me. I nodded, and just agreed. I was hoping, and praying that she was right. I wanted her to be right. Liss and I headed back to the dorms, and we separated. She was going to go to class. I decided I was going to stay in my dorm today. I had a feeling trying to be involved with people today wasn't in my best interest. I walked in my room, and shut the door, laying my back against it. I laid my hands over my stomach, and sighed.

"Mommy to be." I whispered. I shook my head, and went to my bed, laying down, and staring at the ceiling. I honestly thought about trying to find a way to get in touch with Dimitri, but after thinking about it for awhile, I decided I'd be better off not too. He left me. He fucked me, and abandoned me. He didn't deserve to know. I sighed, and lifted my shirt, staring at my stomach. God, in only a few months, I'd be getting fat, and eating everything. Oh God, nine months of that too look forward too. Awesome. I sighed, and shook my head. Boy or girl, it was mine, and I would be a damn good mother. As much as a shock, and as scared as I was… it was mine. It was the little piece of Dimitri I had.

"Mommy to be." I whispered, again. I smiled down at my stomach.


End file.
